Insane in love
by Cupids-Keyboard
Summary: In a dark building hidden from society an asylum sits... A new nurse has been employed, Ciel Phantomhive. Tasked with the trickiest patient in the facility, Alois Trancy, he will figure out the crooked nature of this place... And the more time spent with Alois the less like a rabid animal and more like a sweet and broken child... Can the young nurse save him?


Artificial light filled the room, medical white like everything else...

Various beeps and other metallic sounds filling the clinical silence..  
In a facility hidden from society...

Pacific blue eyes scanned a case file, swinging to and fro across the parchment sheet in the boy's hand...  
 _Patient 52_  
 _Alois Trancy_  
 _Age:14_  
 _Mental age:6-8_  
 _Affoictions: Bipolar disorder, Psychopathy, ADHD, PTSD_

the file went into more extensive detail but need not go over everything.  
Looking above him the bluenette saw the nurse with a very smug expression, she was bony and looked at him with burning hatred; it didn't take a genius to figure out he'd been given this patient as no one else wanted to work with him, so much for working with the mentally ill out of kindness.  
A redheaded nurse younger and clearly less uptight, hair pinned messily into place, bright chartreuse eyes and an warm smile; looked over to them both and pouted.  
"Eleanor that's kind of cruel! Ciel is new and you're going to task him with alois!?" She sounded genuinely concerned for the boy, and due to his arrogance this irritated him greatly.  
"Yes Chloe, and do you have an issue with that?" The woman's voice could cut steel...  
"Hey Ciel, we can trade if you'd like? Alois isn't that calm, not the best idea for a newbie eh?" She was clearly trying to be nice to him but he saw it as patronising...  
Plastering on a fake and sweet smile he answered warmly  
"I'm up for the challenge!" Inwardly groaning at his sickly sweet guise...

At that moment the metal door sung open revealing a panicked looking doctor, he was out of breath showing he'd ran the whole way here. He had tousled cedar hair and umber eyes, wide with fear...  
"Guess who..." his tremulous voice filled the now tense air and the older nurse, apparently called Eleanor; a name ciel wouldn't remember and didn't care to, sighed in anger.  
"Well you can meet your patient..." with that they all left the bleak room into an equally bleak corridor. Footsteps speedy and echoing as they ran past cells, glass screens revealing the poor souls trapped here...  
Ciel checked the signs as he ran,  
'48,49,50-damn how long is this corridor!' He thought to himself coughing due to his asthma before after an eternity of running they made it to the desired cell; all four doctor's jaws dropped...

The glass stained scarlet and dripping with the warm and sticky liquid. Sprawled across the bed, lying with his head hanging parallel to the floor was a platinum blonde haired boy. Under his bangs was more blood dropping onto the floor and he looked to the gawping doctors inquisitively before breaking into a grin and giggling

 _ **What the hell was he even human!?**_

"Let me in now! I need to help him!" The teen rattled on the door handle, thinking more off of adrenaline and fear than logic and reason.  
"What!? Do you have a death wish kid!?" The nurse who already hated him snapped.  
"Ciel you could get really hurt!" The redhead cried, concern lacing her voice  
"ALL OF YOU DON'T CARE BUT LET ME IN HE'S HURTING!" He yelled, everyone stepped back not expecting this emotion from him...  
"At least he's passionate, ciel you have 10 minutes to try and help..." the male said, calm and professional...  
"I only need five" Ciel said with a smirk, arrogance ever present as always, walking to face the door...  
A click resounded and the door opened...  
He carefully walked in and it slammed behind him...  
This room was pure white, with plush walls of a padded cell. He tried to calm his heart beating out of his chest reasoning this boy was his own age, he had nothing to fear. On the cold tiled floor, waiting for alois to notice him, ciel sat cross legged.

It didn't take long, with no company any sound alerted alois of an interesting opportunity like an excitable puppy. He righted himself just to resume the topsy-turvy position but mirrored so facing the other...

 ** _"Hello~"_**

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Welcome to my new fanfiction! I hope you all like this!**

 **But a warning is this fanfiction will deal with some depressing and disturbing themes, to do with mental health, abuse, suicide and depression**

 **Even so I hope you enjoy!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the start to this fanfiction!**

 **I want to do the best I can add hope people will enjoy this!**

 **Please give me your feedback!**

 **For now, bai!~**


End file.
